The present invention relates to an apparatus for allowing able-bodied individuals of varying sizes to test and appreciate the functions of a prosthetic foot during all walking phases, including the heel strike, mid-stance and toe off phases.
A problem with foot prosthesis is that someone with both feet cannot experience the foot's attributes. This is particularly problematic for prosthetists. A typical prosthetist cannot personally experience the foot functions of a foot prosthesis. The advantages and disadvantages of various foot prosthesis are only learned through communicating with the prosthesis manufacturer and the patient. Actually experiencing the foot's operation is not possible unless the prosthetist is an amputee.